greatwarfandomcom-20200215-history
Cyrus Reethe
Cyrus Reethe was a lightist noble in Kul Tiras. He formed an alliance and somewhat of a friendship with Thaumas Proudmoore, holding the lightist and pagan communities in peace. He, alongside Henry Caldwell, reported to Xanthus Alverold the position of Janus DeMeza's forces in Zul'Dare. Xanthus later made a deal with Cyrus; ask the Archbishop to excommunicate DeMeza in exchange for money to build a great Lightist cathedral. After Proudmoore's death a Regency Council was formed. Nobleman Joachim Alten came to meet with Reethe just as couatl attacked, which he believe to be the work of Phorcys. A hooded strange attacked some of the couatl, luring many of them off. However, two still attacked Cyrus. Alten went back to defend Cyrus, but not before a loyal citizen was killed trying to defend his lord. Joachim successfully defended Cyrus, who tend went about organizing a flight from the Lightist District as it was invaded by the forces of Alverold under the orders of Phorcys. Alten determined that there was no time to save the Lightist Council as well as Cyrus' family, but he was adamant. Cyrus, his family, Joachim and what remained of the Council fled via rowboats to a beach outside Boralus, where they boarded the Reethes' private vessel. Joachim's assistance in saving Cyrus' family earned him the Lightist's friendship. The boat sailed to Sorsbrent, where they were greeted by Nicholas Damasus, a Lightist chaplain that was a friend of Ercate Sorsbrent and Arinre Greymane who ruled the town. At the time, Ercate was in the midst of fighting a civil war. Joachim insisted on going to meet DeMeza at Zanzifos posthaste. Cyrus decided to accompany him, and they left in high spirits after a pleasant, if brief, stay in Sorsbrent. After staying in an obscure hamlet, the pair spotted some men who they deduced were men in the service of DeMeza, who was meeting with his niece, the very pregnant Arinre. As they made plans for an attack on Zanzifos, an attack which Joachim was awkwardly placed at the head of, they received news from Ginchar. Arinre's husband, Ercate, had taken Ginchar and King Viktor Greymane had died sometime during it. Janus accused Ercate of betrayal. Tired and troubled, Joachim took a walk and Cyrus joined him. They came across a detachment of pagan soliders led by an elf. Joachim froze in fear, presented with an opportunity to either betray Cyrus and work with paganism once more or betray paganism to Cyrus and the Lightists. Ultimately, Cyrus' urging led him to side with his new friend once more. They returned to Janus and told him of the soldiers, whom he deduced were heading to attack Tobijah Kruel, the mad Lightist Cardinal who served as a powerful ally for Janus. DeMeza order Joachim and Cyrus to head off the assassins and warn Kruel and began to argue with Arinre. Joachim accidentally shouted his displeasure at the arguing, which earned him the ire of the rogue Admiral. They complied and set off to warn Kruel. However, the Cardinal sensed that Joachim was a pagan and mistakenly assumed that he was the assassin, and so had both him and Cyrus bound. At the same time, a messenger came for Kruel from the forces of Ercate, and Kruel demonstrated to him the Esarim under his command. Meanwhile, the true assassins freed Cyrus and Joachim. Cyrus attempted to stop the elven assassin from attack Kruel but was stopped by Joachim, who thought that Kruel's death would be for the best. A confused Cyrus disagreed, and so was knocked out by his friend. It was for naught, as two of Kruel's Esarim used the Holy Nova spell to save their master. Joachim followed the elven assassin Amarian and what remained of her forces out of the fort. Cyrus awoke on the way out, and together he and Joachim followed Amarian back to Zanzifos, where they were greeted by High Priest Herman Aranas, who was in tears over Xalmor Windrunner's abandonment of the city. In a rage, Amarian went to kill the enemy commander; Janus DeMeza. Cyrus gave Joachim tacit encouragement to stop Amarian. He stopped Amarian from killing Janus with an arrow. The elf drew her twin Kelani daggers and engaged Joachim, who wielded Cyrus' duel axes, in combat. Amarian gained the upper hand and prepared to execute Joachim. She was stopped by Cyrus, who was holding Aranas hostage. She threw a dagger at Cyrus, who fell over clutching at his chest. In a blind rage, Joachim tackled Amarian off of the roof they had been fighting on. The elf fled and Joachim was greeted by a grateful Janus, who awarded him his famed cutlass and a promotion. Janus informed Joachim that Arinre had taken Aranas prisoner, giving Alten hope that his friend had survived. His hope proved to be true, and Joachim found Cyrus alive, if injured. Joachim took a detachment from Janus' fleet, the Eagles, to Sorsbrent to assist Lordaeron's fleet led by Katherine Adai, along with Tanilias Starseeker and the Tirasian forces of Gerard Falrevere, in defended the city from the forces of Phorcys, who was preparing to attack. He wished to ensure than Cyrus' family survived any attacks. Joachim was shocked to discover that Phorcys himself was present. Using his magicks Phorcys wrecked havoc upon the seas; though the Eagles were mostly protected by their magi all but the flagship of their Allies were destroyed. As soldiers from the ship boarded the KTS Thaumas F. Proudmoore the couatl were redirected from the fleet of the Eagles to the invaders. This allowed the Eagles to reach the fleet of Phorcys. Frustrated, Phorcys took action himself. He bathed the ship in a viridian light that burned Lightists and empowered the followers of Mnesthes. Fortunately, this included Joachim and the forces of Gerard. They struck at Phorcys, only for Joachim to discover that the spell Phorcys had cast neither aided nor hindered him. Phorcys was engaged by Gerard and was astonished to find himself outmatched by the mortal man, and so killed several of Gerard's men to allow forces loyal to him to come to his aid. This only further enraged Gerard, who shattered the Trident of Phorcys and cut the demi-god across the chest. Phorcys' power burst from the wound, annihilating Gerard's sword and arm before blowing him back. At the orders of Lennart McNabb Joachim was taken from the ship as the people on board fled from the leaking power of Phorcys. The opponents of Phorcys regrouped in Sorsbrent, victorious. At a meeting of the various leaders, a recuperated Cyrus expressed his belief that if Phorcys was put down lightists and pagans could live in peace, a sentiment echoed by Joachim and Gerard. As the group planned an invasion of Kul Tiras Joachim was chosen to lead a delegation to speak with Xanthus Alverold. Janus DeMeza suggest that Cyrus should go with him by Joachim decided to go alone. Reethe volunteered himself to join an expedition put together by Warester Van Dam, alongside Scavell, Kithros, Erbag and Erlich. After Scavell was injured fighting Men'heva Cyrus dragged him to safety. However, some darker influences from Men'heva came over him, and he threw the Guardian overboard. Convinced that he should aid Men'heva in destroying Phorcys he attacked Erbag before engaging Elrich. Van Dam kicked him overboard into the cold waters. Category:Characters Category:Lightists Category:Humans Category:Pages without Images